


New Additions

by Erratus



Series: Secrets [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, pregnancy fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erratus/pseuds/Erratus
Summary: When Rayla was being honest with herself, she wasn’t entirely opposed to the idea of being a mother. She liked the idea of teaching a wee thing proper sword form, teaching them constellations at night, showing them the world. And Callum would be a glorious dad, no doubt about it.Rayla discovers she is pregnant at a pretty bad time. She and Callum need to make decisions on if, when, and how they should raise a halfling in a tense, post-war climate.





	New Additions

"Leave her, she'll only slow us down," the soldier half suggested, half demanded from atop his horse. Callum shot him a foul stare but his focus moved back to Rayla.

"Are you okay?" Callum asked her gently. She groaned and rested against the castle wall. The fact that she wasn't bickering with the soldier was proof that she wasn't, in fact, okay.

"I'm fine. Just an upset stomach," but again, her brows were knitted together in a way that clearly showed she wasn't fine. Callum looked between her and the rest of the party. They were packed, saddled, and ready to go to Del Bar for a diplomacy meeting when Rayla showed up late and sick. It was very unlike her.

Of course Callum had a suspicion. He had a preview of her sickness when she spent the night in his room the previous night. Not that anyone else needed to know about their sleepovers.

“I think that he has a point, Callum,” Claudia, who hadn’t dismounted from her horse, spoke up. “This might be a long trip. She probably won’t recover as fast traveling. And you know, she could get everyone else sick.” Callum looked at her pensively, though Rayla just shot her a dirty look. She did have a point. “Do you really need your personal bodyguard for every trip? You have me, and Soren. And you are a capable mage yourself.” 

It was true, Callum didn’t need Rayla for protection. But he still wanted her around. However, they chose to keep their relationship quiet so he couldn’t exactly just say that. Tensions were still high between humans and elves, the council was weary of Rayla, and they didn’t think it would be good idea to share their love with the world. Not yet, anyway.

“Rayla…” he said, moving back to his own horse. She glared and he flinched. “She has a point. It would probably be best for everyone if-”

“Just go then,” she turned and hobbled away, back towards the castle. Callum frowned but didn’t go after her. It really did make sense, but she had been pretty moody as of late. He decided to let her go. He hopped on his horse and left for Del Bar, sad that he wouldn’t see her for at least a month.

...

Rayla laid in her bed, miserable. Completely and utterly miserable. She felt sick to her stomach, couldn’t keep anything down, and worrying over stupid things. Callum would be gone for a few weeks, which would suck under normal conditions. But as of late she had been very clingy. And to make matters worse, he would be traveling with _Claudia_. Callum swears up and down that he doesn’t have feelings for her anymore. But Claudia apparently has feelings for him, considering that she made a move on him a while ago. She knew that he wouldn’t do anything with her. She really, truly did. But what is Claudia tried something again? The idea of them traveling together made some hidden well of insecurity rise up. It made her angry, on top of being sad and sick.

And to make matters worse, she was expecting her monthly bleed soon, which meant she would be in even more misery. She got preoccupied with the thought, trying to figure out when exactly to expect it. When she counted a week ago, she re-counted, assuming she added a week somewhere. But as she went through the dates again and again it started to click.

Oh.

_Oh no._

She shot out of bed, but had to take a second to fight back the nausea. No, no, no. That couldn’t be possible. Though, as she reflected on their shared nights, it certainly wasn’t _impossible_.

They had tests for that in Katolis? Right? In Xadia they had tests where you urinated on a seed and if it sprouts, a seed had sprouted in you, as they said. But she had no idea if they had such things in Katolis, and if they did, where to get them. And discretion was very important with that question. If the council would be upset about them dating, well…

She couldn’t exactly talk to Callum about it. And the only other person who knew about them was Ezran. So she could ask around herself, and hopefully get something without cluing in the entire kingdom about her nighttime activities with a certain prince. She could go to Ezran, and have _that_ fun conversation. Or she could just… wait. She was a week late, which was a lot. And she was moody and sick and somehow she felt like waiting wasn’t going to be much of an option. So she was off to find Ezran.

...

“Hey, Rayla,” Ezran beamed at her. He was just leaving a meeting. She knew that because she had been prowling outside said meeting for a while. He had grown a lot since they first met. He was fifteen, not exactly a boy anymore. It still didn’t help with the task of explaining to him she might be pregnant. “Something wrong?” he cocked his head, apparently picking up on her distress. “Callum said that you weren’t feeling well. I guess you must be feeling really bad to have stayed behind.”

“Uh, yeah, not the best,” she pressed her back against the wall, trying to find the words. “I was hoping you could actually help me with it.” She glanced at him, and Ezran seemed happy about the idea to help.

“Sure! I can get you some ginger tea. That’s suppose to be good for upset tummies. And maybe some broth. Callum said that you haven’t been eating much.” He beckoned her to follow him down the hall and she did so. “He worries about you, you know.” Ezran looked back at her and sent her an odd stare. 

Soon they were in an empty dining room with a cup of ginger tea, a bowl of broth, and a plate of jelly tarts. Rayla sipped at the tea, hoping that it would be enough to stomach the broth. 

“Feeling better?” He asked, the crown shining on his head. 

“Yeah,” she lied. “But, I have another favor to ask.” Ezran listened intently. It wasn’t everyday that Rayla asked for favors, and she felt like he was relishing in the opportunity. She sighed, giving up on having any tact with it.

“How would you feel about being an uncle?” His face immediately twisted in thought.

“I don’t know, it’d be kinda- _Wait, Rayla, are you saying that- with my brother?_ ” He shot up, wide eyed and apparently just then realizing it wasn’t a purely hypothetical question. She chuckled despite herself.

“Maybe, that’s actually-” she started but Ezran was pacing, lost in his own thoughts.

“Why did Callum leave then? He should have stayed with you! Is he being a jerk about this?” He was still wide eyed by the prospect and Rayla noticed a fist trembling by his side. Ezren looked ready to hop on a horse and go beat up Callum.

“I don’t know if it’s even true, and he doesn’t know at all.” She explained and tried to get the young king to calm down. “I might be, I need your help figuring out for sure. And I didn’t put it together until after he left.” The anger melted off of Ezren but his dedication to help didn’t waver.

“Well we need to tell him. And get you a midwife, and some maternity clothes,” he started mumbling to himself and Rayla groaned. She didn’t really regret telling him, but she just really wished she didn’t have to.

“No, Ezran, I need a test. We can worry about all that stuff after we know for sure.” That finally got Ezran’s attention, and he nodded, accepting it. “But listen, no one can know.” Ezran already knew about their relationship and knew to keep it secret. But he was getting distracted and scatter brained with the news so a reminder was in order.

“Yeah, Opeli was upset just thinking about you two dating. She would be so mad if you were going to have his baby.” Despite the words, a huge grin spread across his face. She cringed at the word. A baby. Redardless of Ezran’s optimism, the word was heavy and bitter.

"Just get the test."

.

It seemed like Katolis had a pretty similar test as Xadia. After she 'watered' the potted seed, she placed it on the windowsill in her room.

"Anything?" Ezran asked. He got the test, and Rayla wished he would give her some alone time. But she doubted that he would leave without at least seeing the test results.

"Not yet." She scanned the brown soil for any sight of green.

"Gendal said it could take an entire day," Ezran plopped down on her bed, looking entirely frustrated at the situation. It wasn't like _he_ had to carry around any babies for a year.

"Lovely." Nausea was again starting to build, reminding her that there was a very real chance the test would be positive.

"What are going to name it?" Ezran asked and the last thread is her patience snapped.

" _If_ there is anything, I might not even keep it. Nobody even knows about us, what would they say if suddenly a little half elf looking like Callum appeared? I don't even know if I want to be a mum, and maybe Callum doesn't want to be a dad. So just- urg," her tirade was cut off by rising bile. She shot up and darted to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. 

She heaved and lost the broth she had previously managed to stomach. Ezran knocked on the door gently.

“Hey Rayla, tell me if it sprouts. And if you need anything else. And, I know you don’t have to keep it if you don’t want to, but if you do, I promise I’ll be the best uncle I can be.” Honestly, she was still mad but she bit down the last of her anger.

“Thanks Ezran.” Mercifully, she heard him leave her room. She was alone with her thoughts. And her nausea, another dry heave reminded her.

When she was being honest with herself, she wasn’t entirely opposed to the idea of being a mother. She liked the idea of teaching a wee thing proper sword form, teaching them constellations at night, showing them the world. And Callum would be a glorious dad, no doubt about it. He was great with kids. He never admitted it, but Rayla got the feeling he was a little bit sad his kid brother was less and less of a kid. Ezran was quickly becoming his peer. His baby brother was already as tall as he was.

But… there were issues with them having a baby _together_. The people of the human kingdom were weary of elves, and the council disliked an elf making a home in the castle. There could be civil unrest if a halfling was in the royal family. If an elf married into the family. And if Rayla gave birth to a half-elf, even if the elf feature hid any resemblance to Callum, everyone would know it was his. There were rumors already. They’d probably want to send her away while pregnant to some desolate place where she would have to raise the babe on her own.

The heaviness in her heart replaced her nausea. She shambled out of the bathroom and checked on the pot. A tiny, green sprout had appeared.

...

“How do I not have the authority,” a familiar accented voice rang out of the crow master’s building. She sounded angry, and Ezran immediately changed course to enter.

“Only trusted persons can send messages,” the crow master glared before Ezran interrupted, making himself known.

“And Rayla is trusted,” the crow master jumped but Rayla didn’t move her gaze. It was pretty hard to sneak up on her.

“Your highness, I didn’t see you there.”

“It’s understandable. What isn’t understandable is why you are refusing to send her message.” Ezran gave his best scolding king look. He was legitimately frustrated by the mistrust and discrimination Rayla constantly faced. She must really love Callum to put up with it.

“Yes, of course… But, are you sure?” He muttered the last part, as though Rayla couldn’t hear it.

“Absolutely,” he confirmed without skipping a beat. Rayla slid a piece of paper across the counter and he took it. Neither left until they watched him affix it to a bird and set it loose. But after that, Ezran quickly tugged Rayla out of the room and into an empty hallway. His intent stare was enough for her to understand the question.

“Aye,” she rested her hand on her lower stomach and looked away. She prepared herself for more baby talk but luckily Ezran spared her.

“And?... What are you going to do?” Rayla really wished she didn’t have to tell Ezran at all. Things would have been a lot simpler if they could have kept it between her and Callum. 

“I don’t know. It’s not really a good time. Might cause a lot of trouble.” She could see the disappointment in Ezran’s face. “Let’s see what Callum says.” She added.

“Yeah,” Ezran agreed weakly.

...

“A letter, Prince Callum,” a soldier handed a piece of rolled up paper to him. He looked at it curiously. Everyone did. It was very odd to get a message on the road like that. It made everyone weary, wondering if peace with Xadia broke or another kingdom attacked. 

It was Rayla’s handwriting, warning that the letter was for Prince Callum eyes only. Which was only more perplexing until he read the next time.

 _I’m pregnant_.

He managed to choke on her own breath.

“Prince Callum, is everything alright?”

“Uh, yeah? Yep! Definitely. This is a, uh, personal matter. Nothing for you to worry about.” He rolled up the paper again and pressed it to his chest, carefully hiding the words. The rest of the group look unconvinced.

“Sir, are you sure?”

“Yes! Let’s break for lunch though,” he muttered, carrying the paper away to a secluded part of the trail. Only after he made good and sure no one was reading over his shoulder, he rolled out it again.

_I’m pregnant. I don’t know what to do about it. I know that no one likes having an elf around, and they really wouldn’t like you having a half-elf babe. I think that it would be best to get rid of it. But I need to know what you think about it all._

_Love,  
Rayla_

His mind raced. A baby. His lover- summand, as elves called it- was carrying his baby. Their baby. A little half him, half Rayla ball of… baby. A wide smile was on his face without him realizing it and he was rolling on the balls of his feet. He was giddy at the prospect.

He pulled loose a paper and some charcoal and set to writing his own letter.

...

Rayla’s eyes darted across the significantly longer letter than the one she wrote. Ezran wrung his hands together beside her in the hallway. He was still entirely too involved, but she had to admit it was nice having someone she trusted enough to go to. A small smile spread across her face and hand moved to rest on her flat belly.

“What did he say?”

“Your brother is being a sap again.”

_Rayla,_

_I love you. I always wanted to be a dad someday, and I don’t want that to happen with anyone but you. People aren’t going to be happy about it but things are never going to change if you don’t push it. I don’t want to be constantly hiding and lying about you. The council is always trying to marrying me off to someone and that isn’t going to stop. It’s only going to get worse unless it becomes known I’m already taken. You don’t have keep it if you don’t want. But I’m ready to take this step._

He had a good point. There would be a lot of fight and push back, but Rayla didn’t want to stay his secret lover forever. This was an opportunity to announce their love to the world. To take a stand against all the hate and discrimination

“But, are you?...” Ezran looked at her intently, the question obvious without word. She leaned against the wall, asking herself the same question.

“I… I think I’ll keep it,” she rested a hand on her belly, allowing herself for the first time to appreciate the little sprout inside of her. Ezran squealed.

“We need to get you a midwife, and vitamins, some new clothes, and a book of baby names. Are you going to give it an elf name or a human name? What color do you think they’ll like?” Rayla groaned. Callum would be a great dad, and Ezran was going to be a hell of an uncle. Hopefully she could be a half-way decent mother.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, the pregnancy test is based on an ancient Egyptian pregnancy test. They would urinate on wheat and barley seeds for a few days. If they sprouted it meant she was pregnant. 
> 
> Well, anyway, I don't expect this series to be too long. Not sure when I'll update it either.


End file.
